Fulfilling My Dreams
by christykq
Summary: OneShot. Logan tries to make it home for his wedding anniversary. LoVe.


**Title: Fulfilling My Dreams**

**Author:** christykq

**Rating:** M for language and some sex

**Characters/Pairings:** LoVe

**Word count:** 2927

**Spoilers:** none really, just know the series

**Summary**: Logan tries to make it home for his wedding anniversary.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing in the VM universe, it all belongs to the master RT.

**A/N:** Character's thoughts are_ italic_.

**VMVMVMVMVM**

Logan pushes out the luxury hotel front door and casually glances to his left as he turns to walk down the busy street to his right, holding the door open with his fingertips. "I'll see you next week Jimmy." He fist bumps the bellhop as he pulls his coat closer around his neck when a cold gust of wind, tunnels through the tall buildings of the city, hits him square in the chest, chilling him to the bone and blowing his short hair in every direction.

Jimmy, the fifty-something African-American bellhop, does a double take. "Wh- what do you mean next week? It's only Wednesday. Don't you gotta work, Man?" He asks as he watches Logan Echolls, the hottest up-and-coming actor in Hollywood, stride away casually with a bulging messenger bag hanging from his shoulder.

Logan twirls around as he walks with a big grin plastered across his face. "I don't need to be on set until Tuesday morning. It's my anniversary this weekend and I have five days off."

Jimmy smiles bright. "You Dawg." He laughs. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do. Tell the misses my supply of snickerdoodles is getting low."

"Will do, Dude. Don't work too hard." Logan waves and mixes in to the crowd on the bustling city sidewalk.

For the past five months, Logan has been living at the Four Seasons Hotel while filming a creepy suspense thriller around the streets of downtown Philadelphia.

He flies home to Los Angeles whenever he gets three or four days off together and makes a routine of calling his wife every morning and every evening.

Logan treks a few blocks to a fresh flower market on his way to the subway, ignoring the stares and knowing glances of passersby. "Was that Logan Echolls?" He hears as he checks his watch and quickens his pace.

"Hi. Can I get a large bouquet of pink roses and white calla lilies?" Logan asks the cashier at the flower market.

She looks up from clipping flowers and recognizes Logan standing at her counter. "Um." Her eyes shyly drop to her copy of _Entertainment Weekly_ with Logan's face on the cover.

He flashes a bright smile. "Please?"

"Sure, um… just one minute." She shuffles to gather Logan's request and returns to the counter quickly, blinking nervously and glancing toward Logan through her eyelashes. "Here you go…" She clears her throat. "…Mr. Echolls."

Logan slaps a hundred dollar bill on the counter and winks at the cashier. "My name is Logan. Keep the change. Have a good day." He swiftly leaves the market and rushes across the street, with the mass of city goers, descending the stairs to catch the subway line to the airport.

He exits the subway at the airport and walks with the other travelers to the security check line, casually verifying the departure board as he passes. _Terminal fourteen, on time. Good. I guess I'll call home while I'm waiting. _

Logan pushes speed dial number one and listens for his wife to pick up the phone. "Hello." She says with a deep, frustrated sigh.

"Hey, Babe." He can hear the baby crying and the dog barking in the background and his heart bursts. "Is this a bad time?"

Veronica's mood perks up when she hears Logan's deep voice. "No, just hold on a second." She lets the dog out the back door and walks to another room of the house. "There. Now I can hear you." Her voice is quiet and breathy and cheerful. Logan bites his lip and turns away from the other people in line close by, curling into his phone and listening intently.

"I've missed you so much, Ronnie. I can't wait to come home." He runs his fingers through his hair anxiously.

"I miss you too, Babe. Have you heard when you're going to wrap yet?"

"Next week is the last I've heard." He puts his acting talents to work and lowers his voice, adding as much sincerity to his voice as he can muster. "I'm sorry I'm going to miss our anniversary. But I'll make it up to you, okay? I promise."

Veronica offers a disappointing grunt.

"What's going on at home?" He asks knowing in a little over six hours, he'll see his family for himself.

She sighs. "Well, Dallas had a tantrum at swim class and barely went in the water for the entire thirty minutes and Griffin decided that he doesn't like juice anymore."

Logan chuckles at the whirlwind that is an everyday occurrence at Casa de Echolls. "What about my baby girl, tell me about Avery?"

"Avery is cooking nicely and the doctor said everything looks normal. Only six more weeks, Honey. Six weeks is going to go by in a heartbeat. I feel like I'm as big as a house already but the doctor said my weight is right on target." Veronica rubs her swollen belly gently and wishes Logan could be there more to experience the craziness of raising their children but she understands, he has to be away on location now so that he can be home when the baby is born.

"I'm sure you're radiant and glowing and the most gorgeous thing I've ever set my eyes on." Logan coos into his phone.

Silence falls over the line and Logan and Veronica comfortably listen to each other breathing for a minute, sharing an intimate moment three-thousand miles apart. "I wish you could be home for our anniversary." She speaks softly, ignoring the chaos happening around her.

A large older woman, behind Logan in the security line, shoves his elbow lightly, encouraging him to move along as he speaks. "I know, Bobcat. I know. I'll be home as soon as the director yells 'wrap'." He looks at the large gap of space between himself and the older gentleman in front of him, sighs and closes the gap. "Look, Ronnie, I gotta go. I'll call you tonight. Kiss the boys for me. I love you."

"I love you too, Logan. Bye."

"Bye." He snaps his phone shut just as he approaches the metal detectors.

**VMVMVMVMVMVM**

Logan parks on the street in front of his moderate estate, as far as Los Angeles' standards go, and walks through the wet grass, letting himself in through the garage.

He slowly turns the knob of the door leading into the kitchen and pushes the door open, careful not to alert Henry, the protective pitbull, of his presence and peeks into his house.

The house is dark and quiet. He walks cautiously through the kitchen and living room, softly calling the dog. "Henry. I'm home. Henry? Aren't you going to come and chew my face off? Hennnnnry."

He steps over a multitude of toys spread throughout the house and tiptoes up the steps to the second level.

At the top of the stairs, he turns into the first bedroom and walks to the twin bed without stepping on the large train set in his path and brushes the light brown hair off his oldest son's forehead, planting a gentle kiss in the cleared area. "Big D, you're getting' tall, Buddy." He whispers. _Geez, did this kid grow like six inches in the last few weeks or what?_

He leaves his oldest son's room and crosses the hall into his younger son's room, stepping over an overturned toy basket and various books littering the carpet. Logan stifles his laugh when he sees his two-year-son lying in his twin bed, parallel to the headboard, with his head hanging over the edge. He gently lifts his son off the bed and repositions him in the center of the mattress. "There you go, Griff. I bet that's more comfortable." Pulling the covers over his son's body, he presses a kiss to his mop of blonde hair. "My handsome boy, you look more and more like mommy everyday."

Logan makes his way out to the hallway again and strides toward the master bedroom, pausing at the nursery door. _It won't be long now._ He thinks and continues to his destination.

He toes his Italian leather shoes off near the dresser as he enters the bedroom and smiles. _No wonder Henry didn't rip my face off, he's comfy and warm, sleeping IN MY BED next to my wife._ The pitbull makes little effort to move from his spot, curled into a ball, resting his head on Logan's pillow, the dog opens one eye when he hears his owner enter the room.

He tosses Veronica's flower bouquet on the dresser and pulls his t-shirt and button down shirt off in one swoop over his head, throwing them toward the rocking chair. Logan loosens and drops his jeans and boxers to the floor, stepping over the pile of denim as he approaches the large, cushiony king-sized bed.

"Henry, git." Logan shoos the dog off the bed and climbs in under the expensive bedding, sliding across the cool sheets and spoons his body tight against Veronica's form.

"Hey, Babe, I'm home." He whispers into her ear, draping his left arm over her hip and palms Veronica's growing baby belly tenderly.

She jumps at the sound of his voice in such close proximity and rolls in his arms to face her husband. "Logan?" She questions with a gruff, sleepy voice as her eyes flutter open, focusing on his face. "What are you doing here? You said…"

"Surprise." He laughs and kisses the tip of her nose. "Happy Anniversary, Bobcat."

Veronica shakes her head slightly in confusion. "But you said… did they wrap… what is…"

He pushes her hair off her forehead tenderly and kisses the cleared spot then looks deep into his wife's eyes. "Shhhh." Logan kisses her lips lightly as his thumb softly rubs her cheek. "We didn't wrap yet. I talked my way into having five days off." He kisses her lips again. "I have to be back on set on Tuesday morning, but we should be finished within a week or two and I'll be home for good just in time for the baby to get here."

Veronica smiles and wiggles her expanding body closer to Logan's form. "Were you half way here when you called me earlier?"

His smile widens. "Yep. I was standing in the airport security line." His lips drop to her jawline and neck, nipping and kissing her skin gently.

She narrows her eyes and gives him a playful glare. "So, this is just a booty call then?"

"You know it." He mumbles against her skin as his fingers unbutton her baby doll nighty, exposing her rounded breasts.

"It's a good thing my boyfriend just left then." She teases as her fingers tangle through his hair.

Logan's hand palms her left boob as his mouth sucks on her right nipple, pulling the pink nub with his teeth and circling it with the tip of his tongue.

Veronica moans her appreciation and arches into his grip. "Oh God, I've missed you so much."

He kisses a trail across the soft flesh of her plump breast and licks the narrow valley in between her boobs with a wide stroke of his tongue, quickly kissing her stretched neck and returning to her cleavage before kissing up Veronica's other boob, sucking the delicate skin as he approaches her aroused pink nugget. "I've missed you too." He mutters softly as he watches her body respond to his hot breath on her skin. "I brought you flowers."

Logan devours her nipple in his mouth as his hand squeezes and massages her other boob.

"Wow, flowers? You must've really missed me." She reaches above her head, extending her arms to hold the edge of the headboard. "Oh God! Logan!"

He backs away from her body slightly and admires her perfect petite figure, ready and aroused by his touch and his dick swells. Logan glances at his wife's face and they lock eyes as he grips both of her tits in his hands and flicks her nipples with his thumbs repeatedly.

She moans and his mouth goes dry watching her move and thrust and wiggle under his body.

"Fuck, Ronnie, you're fucking beautiful." He tightens his hold on her mounds and pushes her nipples in the air, rolling them in his fingertips and pulling them as she moans and arches her body against his hands.

"God Logan, you're gonna kill me if you don't take me right now." She purrs.

"I don't know what you mean." He says innocently as he drops his face to her swollen stomach and kisses the baby bump, positioning himself between her legs.

"Fuck me now, Babe. I'm pregnant and horny and I haven't seen you in weeks. Get to it already." She wraps her legs around his lower body and thrusts her hips up to meet his throbbing erection as their eyes connect quickly.

His hands slide down her abdomen and caress her belly swiftly before shimmying his body down her form. Logan's fingertips travel to her hips and push her thin nightgown up, showing her tiny, white lace underwear. "Oh fuck, Babe. You know how I love these little lacey ones." He kisses her patch of pubic hair through the lace material and yanks them down her legs.

Veronica kicks her panties off her foot and spreads her legs wide, inviting Logan to play. "Please, Logan, I need you now." She pants.

He chuckles and licks her folds, touching her clitoris ever-so-slightly as she pushes her hips up to gain as much friction as possible.

"You're so wet." He nudges her clit with the tip of his nose and pushes two fingers into her vagina with force, rubbing her interior walls as he pulls out and rams into her body again.

She kneads his scalp with her fingers and positions his head exactly where she wants as she rotates her hips and arches into his hand. "Oh my God."

"You like that?" He asks quietly as he rhythmically probes her body with his fingers.

"Yes!" She moans and pushes her head back into the pillows.

Logan pulls his fingers out of her core and pushes his raging hard-on in, filling her core completely. "Fuckin' A, Ronnie."

"Oh God!" She moans as they fall into a rapid tempo of thrusts as Logan carefully lifts his weight off her pregnant belly. "I'm close, Babe. I'm so close."

"Cum for me, Ronnie. Let go." He whispers and shifts his weight, poking her deeper with each thrust, continuing for several minutes.

Veronica grips his shoulders as her orgasm ripples through her body and her inner muscles tighten around his erection. "Yes! Yes! YES! Logan! YES!"

The sound of her words and the squeezing sensation around his dick push him over the edge and he explodes deep into her canal. "Fuck!" He grunts and flops onto her body, slowly rolling onto his back on the mattress. "Jesus, Bobcat."

She giggles and cuddles into his side. "I love you, Logan Echolls."

He wraps his strong arms around her tiny body and pulls her closer to his side, entwining their hands together on her belly. "I love you too, Veronica Echolls. Happy Anniversary."

They nuzzle together and drift off to sleep in a pleasant euphoria.

**VMVMVMVMVMVM**

Logan wakes with a jolt, looking around his surroundings as he wipes the sweat from his brow and tries to regulate his breathing. _Jesus, what the hell?_

Veronica shifts in her sleep, pulling the expensive bed linens around her naked body and slowly opens her eyes.

Logan turns toward the love of his life and smiles. "Hey."

She responds with a warm smile and scoots closer to his bare chest. "Hi. What are you doing awake? Didn't our wicked hot sexcapades make you sleepy?"

He laughs. "Yeah." He pauses and kisses the top of her head. "I just had the best fuckin' dream ever. We were married with two boys and you were pregnant with a girl and…"

Veronica caresses his chest with her fingertips as he speaks.

"…I was an actor on location, sneaking home to surprise you on our anniversary." Logan grinned at his wonderful dream.

She smiles and looks up at her fiancée's face from the nook of his arm. "Well, Babe, we'll start to make that dream come true in…" Veronica kisses his chest lightly and glances at the alarm clock. "…in like six hours when we say our 'I do's."

Logan rolls on top of Veronica and kisses her lips passionately, pressing his toned body against her slim form. "Actually…" He smirks looking deep into her eyes. "…I was thinking we could reenact the smokin' hot anniversary dream sex right now." His mouth finds the sweet spot on her neck and she moans.

"Tell me more about this dream of yours…"

**The End.**


End file.
